IThink He Could Be The One
by seddie12345
Summary: Sam wrote a song for Freddie and he and Carly have to find a way to make her sing it


Sam was in the ICarly studio writing a new song. Since she and Freddie started going out she fell really hard for him. She had never had these feelings before and she thought she would get them out using her passion for music. Carly walked in.

"Hey Sam, whatcha writing?"

"A song Carls, I think it's better than my last one"

"Ha, I thought your last one was about Freddie and Farah ( Note:Look at my previous fanfic called IDont Like Farah )"

"It was, I wrote it when we broke up that day"

"I wanna hear it, its an awesome song"

Carly puts on her pearpod and listens to the song Sam wrote a few months ago

_You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words_

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way to late  
I'm closing the door

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry

"Ah, now that that song is out of my head, how far did you get?"

"It's alright..it's called 'He Could Be The One' "

"Aw Sam, let me hear it so far"

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one..._

"AWWW HOW CUTE"

"Dont get all mushy on me Shay!!" Sam shouted with a warning.

"When you finish, you should sing it on ICarly"

"NO!!!" Sam shouted.

"Okay okay its was just a suggestion" Carly said with a little smirk.

*Next Day In The School Hallway*

"Hey Sam, Carly" Freddie said greetingly.

"Hey Freddie" Carly replied.

"Hey Fredweird, hows it hanging?"

"Can you not insult me? I mean we are going out and I really think you should just stop cause normal people dont do that to their boyfriend or girlfriend"

"Here's the thing.....We are not the most normal couple in case you haven't noticed, so I will continue doing what I do best.......insulting you" Sam said with a grin.

"SAM WROTE A SONG ABOUT YOU" Carly yelled out loud enough for the whole school to hear. She had a wide grin on while Sam just looked at her in shock.

"Did you really? Can i hear it?" Freddie asked in a joking manner.

"NO!!!" Sam yelled

"Then why would you write it?" Freddie asked obviously very amused.

"I JUST DID!!!" Sam screamed. Then she walked out.

*Carly's Apartment*

"Freddie, I got an idea on how to make Sam sing the song without her knowing that you and all the ICarly viewers will be listening" Carly stated.

"Really, how?"

"Well, I ask her if I can hear it since she won't say no to me, and you will have a secret video camera hidden somewhere and go live on ICarly when she's about to sing it"

"Ah........very good idea Carly.......let's do it"

*ICarly Studio Later On*

"So Sam, can I hear your song PLEEEAAASSEE?" Carly begged.

"No"

"Sam its only us, its not like im going to tell anyone"

"Ugh fine, but only cause you are my best friend"

_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

Sam sat there with regret, wishing she never sang it while Carly's mouth was wide open. She looked at the hidden camera in the wall and said

" That was Sam Puckett singing 'He Could Be The One' " and then she hit the applause button on the remote.

Sam was speechless and immediately turned bright red when Freddie walked in with a big smile and gave her a huge kiss.

"That was an amazing song Sam, I love it"

"And that ICarly fans is what I call true love" and she hit the aww button on the remote.

"Tune in next week when me and Sam have another random debate"

"And dont forget to see me and Freddo here do 'Wake Up Spencer' tonight at 3 am" Sam added.

After the show was over, Sam went over and told Carly

"I think im having a strong influence on you, you were never this sneaky."

"Anything to help my best friends out" Carly replies and give them all a hug.

I KNOW THE STORY WAS LAME BUT I HAD THE IDEA OF BOTH SONGS FOR THEM AND I HAD TO MAKE IT INTO A STORY.


End file.
